


Softly, Gently.

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of Blood, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pain, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: First dates are glamourous, full of cheeky smiles and hinting glances. Harry wouldn't know as by the time Louis turned up, Harry was still naked in the bathroom...(Based on the tumblr prompt, Harry tried to wax but gets too scared to pull it off so he gets Louis to do it)





	Softly, Gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Twitter- @angeltxmlinson

Why Harry had chosen to do this on a Friday night, just before his date had been the question he’d been asking himself for half an hour. He was perched awkwardly somewhere between the bath and toilet completely naked, giving his best attempt at waxing his pubes. Now, typically he’d just shave but when he rushed into the bathroom after realising he’d overslept from his nap, only to find Niall had binned the last one. He had no choice but to use the waxing strips in the cupboard because tonight he had a date with the hottest looking guy he’d met in a long time and he was _not_ messing this up. The fact he only had the strips from a drunken dare should have been enough to make him give it a miss but oh no, he wasn’t that smart.

Harry’s issue was that every time he went to pull it off, he imagined each tiny hair being ruthlessly snatched and ripped out from beneath his skin and his hand collapsed to his side again. He huffed and began to panic. His date, Louis, was due in 20 minutes and he was still flushed red and tearing up in frustration over a simple wax.

 _Knock, knock._  
Oh god. Harry hadn’t even noticed the time with the psyching up he’d been doing, trying to force his mind to switch off with no luck. Checking his watch he noticed the bastard had gotten here early, who shows up early on a date?!  
_Knock, knock, knock._  
There was still silence, part of Harry hoped that Louis would maybe think he had the wrong flat or even just give up altogether.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice waivered with nervousness that Harry hadn’t answered yet and Harry realised something needed to be done, he couldn’t break Louis’ heart by just ignoring him. Picking up his phone, he hesitated over the contact image but finally called Louis’ number.  
“Hey, um, Louis,” Harry stuttered slowly, trying desperately to think of how to word the situation he was in.  
“You’re gonna cancel, I know, I’m outside your flat and you didn’t answer,” Louis sounded dejected and slightly pissed off, Harry could hear what sounded like rustling in the background. That’s sweet, he bought flowers.

“No, I-I’m not. I just...” Harry paused and looked up, willing any higher power to give him some way of putting this, “promise you won’t laugh please?” Harry squeaked, not quite able to hold back a breathy giggle of disbelief at what he was about to say.  
“Um, o-okay? Should I be scared?” Louis sounded amused and slightly hesitant, at least this would make Harry memorable if nothing else.  
“No, it’s just... okay, let me explain. I usually like, shave, before a date but my roommate left and binned the last razor w-which meant that, well I still had these like, um, strips in the cabinet that-“

“Harry, just get to the point.”

“I-I have a waxing strip stuck to my pubes a-and I can’t bring myself to pull it off.” Harry rushed in one breath and it took a second of processing before Louis burst into cackles so loud Harry could hear it through the door. Harry brought the phone to his pursed lips as he heard Louis’ banging on the door. He was no doubt doubled over, clutching his stomach and Harry was certain this was something he would never live down.

“Oh man, sorry, sorry, this is just... fucking hell,” Louis wheezed as he tried to calm down but kept rupturing into fits of giggles again almost immediately.  
“Louis, please, this _hurts!_ ” Harry whined as he wiggled his numb legs, the wax had dried now and Harry was certain this was going to rip off layers of skin. That was if he ever actually managed to get it off. Harry had sudden images of him having to live with this strip stuck down his pants and he shuddered, he was brought back by Louis on the line.

“Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?” Louis asked, still wiping tears away from his eyes.  
“There’s a key just behind the 3 on the door, I-I’m in the bathroom on the right,” Harry sighed and he heard Louis slotting the lock open and the creaky door being slammed shut. Harry covered his face with his large palms as he couldn’t bear to see Louis’ reaction.

“Alright, let’s- oh fucking christ Harry! I didn’t think you’d be bloody naked!” Louis’ startled shout came from the doorframe and Harry just kept his eyes shut, hoping maybe it would all be over soon and they could laugh it off.  
“Yeah, sorry. God, I can’t believe I just,” Harry sighed trying to pretend like this wasn’t the most mortifying thing he’d ever experienced.  
“Right, no, okay. We’re going to get this off, we got this.” Louis said, gently pushing Harry’s hands from his face as he jokingly limbered up, stretching his arms out and jogging on the spot. All Harry could do was laugh and thank the date gods that Louis was taking this well.

“Alright, now cover your mouth ‘cus otherwise we’ll ‘ave the cops round. You get your hands ready ‘cus the second I whip this off you’re gonna wanna put your hand over it.” Harry hadn’t expected Louis to come to the table with actual advice and his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.  
“You sound like you’ve done this before,” Harry commented mainly as a tease but Louis replied adamantly.

“Sure have done, me mate used’ta bet me night’s worth of drinks I wouldn’t do it so I did it every time just to rob him and faked the pain so he’d think he got me. It’s how I made it through uni. Poor Niall though, he was broke,” Louis cockily smirked as if the tale was his biggest achievement and Harry couldn’t have loved this guy more right now if he tried.  
“Okay, on the count of three,” Louis said as he bent over and firmly grasped the end of the strip in his fingers, to Harry’s relief, they were as sturdy as could be.

Harry bit down on his fist and pushed his hair back with his free hand, moving it to cover his eyes after. He hummed a reply to Louis when he was ready and waited for the count. It never came. Silence. Harry quickly opened his eyes in confusion thinking maybe Louis had been messing with him all along when suddenly, out of nowhere, Louis ripped the strip off in one strong move with no prior warning.

“JESUS, FUCKING SHIT, LOUIS! YOU SAID YOU’D COUNT DOWN YOU PRICK!” Harry shouted as both his hands whipped down and pressed to the throbbing patch of sensitive skin that was now a nasty shade of red and bleeding in areas.  
“Knew you’d wuss out if I counted down, you’re welcome,” Louis said nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just inflicted one of the worst pains Harry could think of, onto him.

“Oh man, never again am I doing this. Why would anyone ever... ouch, ah,” Harry hissed as he lifted his hands up to inspect the damage caused. Tears were welling in his eyes.  
“It’ll calm down in a minute, just put something cold on it to stop the irritation,” Louis said as he chucked wax strip in the bin and began washing his hands.  
“Okay, um, thanks for this, a-and for not making too many jokes,” Harry said as he tried hard to think about anything other than the burning sensation simmering on his crotch.  
“No problem, it’s gonna hurt for a while though so dinner plans are probably fucked,” Louis commented as he leant with his arms behind him resting on the sink and one leg crossed casually over the other, the boy looked like a damn model.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid. Yeah, it does hurt pretty damn bad,” Harry laughed and Louis bit his lip and smiled, a sure sign something was going to be said.  
“Does little Harold want his mummy to kiss him better?” Louis put on an even higher pitched voice than his own and Harry had been waiting for that comment, of course, there had to be a joke in there somewhere. Luckily, he had the perfect comeback.  
“Actually, I was hoping Daddy might?” Harry replied as softly and innocently as he could, gazing up at Louis with his wide eyes and fluttering his eyelashes.

Nerves overcame him for a split second, it was only their first date after all so many things about that comment could have scared Louis out of the door. Harry knew he’d made the right choice when Louis’ confidence immediately faltered and a little gasp echoed through the bathroom. However, it was merely a beat before Louis snapped into a different mode and... yup, they were definitely bedroom eyes.

“Does naughty Harry need Daddy to kiss his dick better?” Louis replied with a sultry pout on his shiny, red lips. Harry almost whimpered with the need that suddenly filled his body with a rush of desire.  
“Please Daddy, I tried to be good. Wanted to be pretty for you.” Harry repositioned himself and stood up, making his way over to Louis, swirling his shoulder-length curls around his finger and tugging his lip.

“You were naughty though, messing around with adult things,” Louis’ voice deepened as he sunk to his knees and began running his tongue over Harry’s dick, enjoying the way it hardened under his touch.  
“I’m sorry Daddy, did it for you.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ fluffy fringe before gripping onto the edge of the bath and placing his hand on the wall to steady himself. Harry couldn’t help the way he threw his head back and moaned while Louis encased the head of his cock in hot, wet pleasure. Louis began sinking down, forcing Harry’s breath out of his lungs with every millimetre of skin being caressed with his tongue.

“Daddy,” Harry whined from the back of his throat as Louis forced his hips still with steady hands.  
“Gently Haz, be a good boy. Making sure not to touch where it hurts with me nose.” Louis reminded and the way he spoke made Harry weak at the knees. His eyes were already rolling back as Louis skilfully caressed the vein on the underside of Harry’s dick, making him leak precome straight onto Louis’ awaiting tongue.

Harry could see Louis palming himself, trying to ease the raging bulge in his tight jeans as he enthusiastically bobbed on Harry’s cock and let it twitch when his head breached the tight heat of Louis’ throat.  
“D-Daddy, gonna c-come, fuckin’ hell,” Harry groaned as his brows furrowed and his mouth fell open with a gasp. Louis could see the muscles in Harry’s thighs quivering out of his peripheral vision and groaned at how weak he was making Harry. Louis’ noise made a heavenly vibration down Harry’s dick and it catapulted him towards the edge.

“D-Daddy please, m-more, so close,” Harry rushed as Louis began to pick up the speed and work on making Harry come, even using the hand that was pinning Harry’s hips still to instead, gently caress Harry’s balls. They’d drawn up tight and as Louis moved two fingers to touch Harry’s perineum, they tensed, spurting the first shot of come into Louis’ mouth.

“O-Oh Daddy, fuck,” Harry groaned as he pumped his come onto Louis’ stuck out tongue, narrowly being able to force himself to keep eye contact with Louis’ glistening blue eyes now almost fully black with lust. Louis reached up and jerked Harry’s dick as the final drops of come leaked from the slit and were swiped away with a brush of Louis’ tongue.

“Lou, come here,” Harry muttered breathlessly and Louis stood up, feeling a little wobbly from kneeling on the hard, tiled bathroom floor. Harry helped him stabilise before reaching straight down and rubbing his crotch. Louis’ head fell forward as he gripped onto Harry’s shoulders for support. Harry had planned to give Louis a hand job but before he could even grab his dick, Louis was coming hard into his boxers, the fabric soaking through and his dick fighting against the tight restraints. Louis let out high pitched whimpers as his hips jolted into Harry’s palm, desperately seeking as much friction as possible to prolong the feeling.

Once they were both left empty and exhausted, leaning on each other, Louis’ spoke.  
“Sorry, that was quick, got carried away,” Louis sighed as he panted heavily into the sex-filled air, fixing his fringe and enjoying being held by Harry.  
“’s alright,” Harry muttered and turned to where Louis’ head was buried. He didn’t hesitate to press a kiss on the salty skin.  
“How're your pubes? Hope I managed to avoid it,” Louis asked and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, they already sounded like a married couple.

“Just a bit sore now, wasn’t the sexiest thing I’ve ever done I’ll be honest,” Harry chuckled as he wiped the beading sweat from his forehead. He felt like being as young as he was should qualify him to be fitter but after a simple blowjob he was still left breathless and he had barely moved.

“I think you took the pain in BSDM a bit too far mate,” Louis could only just finish the sentence before cracking up, the warm air hitting Harry’s chest as he did. Harry couldn’t hold back the giggles, he felt like they were two schoolkids.  
“For the record, I really don’t care if you shave or not, you’re hot as fuck anyway,” Louis commented before quickly apologising for being so blunt and, as he put it, “ungentlemanly.”

“Oh Louis, you do flatter me, my prince,” Harry mimicked and Louis gave him a light slap on his chest as he shouted ‘oi’.  
“Be careful, you might get me going again, clearly I love the pain,” Harry commented and Louis giggled even more, his stomach beginning to hurt.  
“I’m starting to feel gross,” Louis winced as he tried to pull the drying come away from his crotch.  
“Me too, wanna grab a shower?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, not expecting to feel that comfortable with the question on a first proper meeting.

“What should we do about the date?” Louis asked, remembering all the plans they had hoped to fit into the night. Harry messed with the water temperature, standing naked and bent over the bath. Louis definitely snuck a peek before Harry turned back to him.  
“Wanna just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find?”  
“Man... marry me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson


End file.
